yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Soundtrack
It needs more contribution Due to 0.105a update, we need tons of update! Any contrubutions will be appreciated! WavyUp (talk) 18:12, December 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm pretty sure 音師竹内 is Otoshi Takeuchi and not Oto Shichiku-nai There're those files named otoshitakeuti-ankoku.wav and otoshitakeuti-tikagai.wav which both have 音師竹内 as their author on the Japanese wiki here, with my notes on the pics. By the way, the kanji can be read as Otoshi Takeuchi and Takeuchi is a common Japanese surname. Skorohodov (talk) 09:43, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Well, while we're at it, why not translate 音師? As far as I can tell it means "sound artist". (literal translation would be "sound master", but the word follows the same pattern as 画師, which means "painter", so "sound artist" or maybe "sound designer" seems a better fit) //''Cookie Yomeneye, 18.IV.2017'' Okay, what's up with the formatting in the first table? It's gone off the screen and there's no way to see all of it. Anyone know how to fix this? Lips McGee (talk) 02:47, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Hmm, the page looks fine in Firefox, Chrome and Edge (I don't have more browsers). I'm on Windows 10, if that's relevant. Maybe there's something's wrong with your browser?Skorohodov (talk) 06:08, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ...Never mind, it's apparently not a problem anymore. Lips McGee (talk) 15:51, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Mentioning glitch that bgm which is used in-game does not match with places where you can actually unlock. I don't know why this happens but sometimes, locations where you can get musics do not match with those ones where BGMs are actually used. I think we should mention which musics do not match. WavyUp (talk) 11:03, February 9, 2018 (UTC) In-page music players Okay, it's gotten kind of frustrating at this point. How, exactly, do people implement those little music players directly into the page in the "listen" column? Because I've seen so many people do it and I have absolutely no idea how to do it because none of the various editors seem to have any means of uploading images, plus this is one page that I really really really don't want to become source-locked when using the Classic Editor (which I use because locationboxes are inconvenient with the Visual Editor), because that seems to happen literally every time I use the source mode on the Classic Editor. Can anyone show me how exactly people implement those? Because I've tried so many times and I'm getting kind of frustrated at this point. Lips McGee (talk) 22:27, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Answer Personally, I add those by using source mode. First, I the audio file I want to use, then I add this line: ' ' The "noicon" eliminates a info box which appears below the music player. Now, the table used in the Soundtrack page works like this: |- '' (Adds a new row in the table) '' |kappa_08 (Track name) |Gray Relic World (Location/event) | (talk) 00:33, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Old tracks Is it possible, by any chance, to get the old versions of Oudn's songs on here? I remember the Pastel Blue House and the Bug Maze having loads of different music before the complete redesigns. Any way we can add those to the unused section? GreenToxic (talk) 22:38, December 27, 2019 (UTC) It is indeed possible, but requires a lot of work. If you or someone can make a list of the music we need to add with details about where to get it (Version, area and name if possible) or when it was deleted, it will be easier to do. Personally, if you give me that info I can record and upload the files. FukoSan (talk) 20:17, December 28, 2019 (UTC)